


Melded Trust

by ShyChangling



Series: Ascended AU [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Soldiers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Vigils spend their lives hunting the Harrowed. To do so and protect their minds from being corrupted too, they are melded sometimes with an FI. A Fragmented Innocence.North is about to meet his but something feels very wrong about this situation.





	Melded Trust

**Author's Note:**

> You ever work on your RvB fantasy au and then make a whole thing for the AIs and then turn around and scream "Oh no this involves Theta too!"

"Sir you told me I'd be paired with a Fragment," North turns his head to the window. Uncertain what to do with this situation. He was to be paired with a Fragmented Innocence. Not this.

"You are, he is right there, why would he be here if not to be melded to you."

"Director, pardon the concern but that is a child."

"Then you must be careful not to let harm befall him," the Director states from behind the wall. "Sit down, we will be begining the melding soon."

"Director, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with sharing my mind with a literal child. I'm fighting demons, I have demon blood flowing in me. I can't watch a child too," North walks over to the glazed eyed child. 

The child hardly reacts to the advancement towards him. His eyes glance up once and return to the floor.

"Why is he like this, doesn't he get a say?"

"The Innocent are always docile like this. It is rare to find and rare still they grow. Theta is an emergency and nothing more," Director says impatient.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this," North clenches his fists. 

"You were chosen for you sensitivities like this, you are best suited to be melded with Theta. You will not exert that power and you will not over work him. But if you truely will refuse we will have to find somone else."

North looks at the boy before him. His heart aches and he does not like that its him or someone who may not take the fact that he's a child into account for battle. No. No one else would do here, North realizes. Everyone is rash and violent to some degree. "Fine." He goes to the end of the room and takes a seat looking across at the child before him.

The horrors faced with more horrors. But it was the best way to keep oneself from being corrupted, to protect the greater masses. If anyone had to keep a child as their magic shield it had to be North. No one else knew how to care for others like him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more plans with this particular part in the Ascended AU. Just not sure if I'm gonna keep it one shots or move it to a few chapters


End file.
